Dave goes to the store
by shining beatyfluff
Summary: Dave runs out of apple juice and has to get to the store T for future language maybe TW: violence
1. Chapter 1

DAve was one day at his hosue when he noticed he was running out ot Apple jouis. So he decide ht needed to go out and get some more because if he ran out of Apple juice probably really bad things would happened an d Dave is not duer.

"BRO IM LEVING THE HOUSE TO GO TO THE STOR TO BUT THE APPLE JUICE SO WE CAN HAVE SOME AT HOME TO DRINK WHENEER WE WANT" he yelled to his brother bro who was his big brother a=but mabe he was adopted? Idk

Bro just grumted or whatever (he was in the middl od a nap and was tired)

Dave left the house then to go out and walk to the store. On the way he saw his friend also outside and his friend had gray skin amd black hair and little nubby horns hta t look like candied corn.

"Hello karlkat. Said dave and he waved his hand in the air for carcat to notcice.

"HELLO DAVE, IT IS GOOD WEATHER TODAY'

"yeah probably" Dave looked at the sky, thanks to his chades he didntt go bland. DAve Alsways wears his shades no matter where he goes, they looks cool and they protect daves soarkliig ruby eyes from hurting, the sun was out and there aws only a little clouns in the sky.

"WHY R U OUTSIDE, YOU ALMOSR NEVER GO OUTSIDE DAVE STRider."

"I need to get my APPle juice, if I don't ill prbably kill someone most likley,"

"CAN I COME WITH YOU?" Kaklat asked dave questioningly.

Dave nodded his yeah. "that's cool yeah go ahead you can join me it would be totally rad if you did."

Karkat and dave kept walking nd walking until they were almost there.

There was another dave's friends in the way to the store. It was GAMZee and Tarvros. They were currently having a rap battle

If YoU tHiNk YoU cAn BeAt My RyMeS yOuR gOiNg To NeEd A mIrAcLe

Cause my raps are almost hysterical

Man I bet you even handle these rymes are so savage

Listen any more n you'll get brain damage.

That was Gamzee (An: I ts hard to so the writi like Gamzee drsy)

Uhh, i THOUGH YOU'D HAVE SOMETHING A LITTLE BETTER THAN THAT

aLL THESE CLICHÉ LINES ARE GONNA MAKE ME HAVE TO GET KARKAT

tO TELL OYU HOW LAZY YOU'RE BEING WITH THIS RAP

mAYBE YOU'LL BE SSUPRIZED AND HELL GIVE U A SHOOSH PAP

TAvros quickly insulted Gamzees raps and won almost the rap battle but then dave had to step in for these ammatures

"Yo, you guys, I'm going to the store if you wanna come with,

Why don't you guys stop thinking your good because my raps are something of a myth,

Your both losers so give it up

And come with me a Karkat and maybe I'll buy you guys a 7-up (like the soda)

Dave shut the two up because they were really amazed with his raps and the thought of free sodas made them want to go wth him moar so now all three people were on a journet to the store to ge thte applejuice


	2. Chapter 2

Now Dave and KArkat and Gamsee and Tervros were going to the store together.

"SO, wHY ARE WE GOING TO THE STORE DAVE? dOESN"T YOUR BRO DO ALL THE SHOPPING? " said tavros because he knows bro really well there's like really good pals. Like really good pals. Like really good pals. And he knows that bro is usally shopping oftem.

"he forgot my apple juice so I haf to get it myself " said dave

"GOD TAVROS WHY IS THAT SUCH A HARD THIS FOR YOU TO UNDERSTADND" said krakit angrilly. Karlet gets mad really easily/

Suddenly rhey saw everyone's good friend Eridan talking with Sollus on the sidewalk close to them. They were talking about which brands of coffeee was easier to enjoy while climbing a giant beast that's trying to eat you.

"like I said earlier sol, if you're tryin' to drink focfee and you're coffe is the size of a dick it's not easy to get it out of your stupid hair." Aridan said triumphant

"2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2u2uper 2uppliments" Sollux repuddled

"yo," dave said br8king the convocation "I;m going to the store wanna come with?" DAve lowered his shades a little so they could see his eyes and they both swooned.

"of course I wwant to come wwith you DAvve, Wwho wwould I be if I said no?" Eridan gave dave a really REALLY suggestive look and dave peplied by sticking his middle finger at him and Eriden pouted and said "NYEH"

Sollox also came with them because he usually follows Eridan around. Who wouldn't? probably Fefefefefefry

As the all walked the street down, suddenly A giant meter feel to the ground but it wasn't a meteorite

IT WAS…ARADIA

"Heloo firneds I am here!" she said smiling at everyone in the werid was that she does.

"what? How did you even ge t here sayd DAve as he looked up on the sky that aradia fell from

"DAVE I hear you'de going to the store so I decide to joi you."

"Alright wahatever said dave. He didn't really mind he was happy to get more company. DAve likes it when he is surrounded by friends because it means that he is liked by society wouldn't it be nice if we all had as many friends as dave that we could talk to and interact with as well and as often as Dave. that sure would be nice wouldn't it to not be isolated and unable to talk to people.

So now Aradia and DAve and Gamzee and tavros and Karkat and ERidan ad Sollux were all walking to the store together.

"jeez loise the store sure is far away said dave"

"HEY YEAH WHEN ARE WE GONNA EVEN GET THERE"

Sufddenly a mystereiosu dark figure seeped out from between two buildinga "AC sais: I think I can help you with your purr-oblem." The dark figure growled.

"NEEPETE HOW DID YOU DO TAT" kartat is so upset that Neeta keeps stalking him.

Nepeta smiles and said "you're all here having a going to the sotre purr ty without me it's no fair I wanna join too!" Nepeta looked at Dave "can I? purrrlease?

"Fine, whatever, just try not to do the cat puns too much." Sad Dave

"I make no purromisis" said Napata

Another dark figure slithered out from under a door and it was Equius "Napate if you're going to hang with a bunch of lowlboods and Eridan then I have to assist you it too dangerous to be alone."

"DAMMIT NOT EQUIUS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOURE NOT FUN ENOUGH TO BE IN DAVES COMPANY HE DESERVES BETTER"

Whoa guys, chill" sadiDave DAve knows that sometimes works hurt and he may have hurt Wquies' feeling s so he let Equius join them in the party

"Anyway like I was sai=ying " said nepetea. I know a short cut to get to the store. It's really a good one."

EQuius looked at nepeta "but that's' throught the allies and it's dangerous."

"Shut youre face Equius doesn't I t look like I don't care? I am felping my furrends to get some appe juice!"

"Thanks Nepeta we really appreciate that" Said Dave

"nepeta 2ure doe2 know how to do things 2omtines I'm really happy we're friend2 with her doe2nt everyone else also feel thi2 way?" SOllux said. This speachw was so emotional everyone started crying except dave because he a cool kid. So cool. SO COOL _**SO COOOOOL **_

We ShOuLd GeT gOiNg. Reminded Gamzee so everyone got going and they walked into the allies afte Nepeta.

So On went Dave and Aradia and Tavros and Sollux and Karkat and Nepeta and Equis and Gamzee and Eridan.


	3. Chapter 3

So DAve and his crew of troll friend walked into the dork amd mysterious allys as they followd Nepare bcause she new a shart cut

"So how did you evn find out about this hshrt cut netapa?" axed Dave

I know my way around these kinda of places. I guess you could call me a …."

"don't even say it" warned Equus

"alley cat" said Napata

Everyone groaned at the joke except when everyone shut up two more people walked out from behind them

"TH4T JOK3 W4S H1L4R1OUS" said Terxi

"THEREZI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" KARKAT QUESTIONINGLY SAID

Also Vfriska was there but she just kinda dtood silently.

"1M H3R3 TO H3LP YOU ON YOUR QU3ST" she inquired.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN ON A QUEST WERE JUST GOING TO THE STORE" he replied

Dave decided he had enough "you guys let's just get to the store aldeady? I want apple juice not a team of people folowin me wherever I go you guys are geting annoying holy crap like seriousoly .

Does t(-)is mean I can't join? Said Feffefefry

"fine WHATEVER let's just GO to the STOR already!" yelled dace he was getting ReaLly impatiant.

So now like everysingle torll Daveeeven knew was going with him to the store.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you davve but you don't need to bea asshole." Aridane say smugly

"shut up eriden can't you see he's UPSET?" said Ardio (more like cardio am I right?/?/?/?/)

"yeah but he doesn't have to be such a pussy :33333333333333333333333333333333333" said mepeta

"will you guys please shut up?" Dave said

"glub glub! I think dave just need us to be a little quiet-er " excitedly positified Fefry

"fefery your annoyiing and Ii hate you forever" said sollux

"NoW lEtS alL jUsT cAlM dOwN aNd TrY tO tAlK about how we feel okay?" said Gamzee trying to be nice to everyone.

"Gamzee stfu you stoner" said Vriska wow she's such a bitch.

DAve was frustrated and he just wanted his apple juice and hten he wanted to home back to his house and say hello as he walked into the door and then he would walk to his room and go on his computer and maybe speant the next 4 hours on tumblr


	4. Chapter 4- dave is mAD

Dave was gettgni really upset with everyone around him being rude nd critisizzing him for somet=hing that wasn't his falt

Dave got a nife from his srife speesibus or whatevere . He was getting real tired of eEridens shit

So, he decided his next move, He grabbed the knife in a backhand assassination hold, and with a quick gesture he stabbed the knife straight through the seadweller's back. The blood stained his already Orchid Cape into a darker shade as everyone stopped and turned to look at the deranged blond haired human.

"What the Fuck!?" Nepeta near screamed as Eridan's body hit the floor. Dave looked at the Cat-like troll.

"what? You wanna be next Napata?" Dave smiled unsettlingly wide, "It's your fault we're lost, you'd deserve it." Dave slowly removed his mirror shades and threw them a little to the side of him and materialized a shitty katana from his strife deck to his hand. As he took a step towards Nepeta, Equius stood in front of dave.

"I suggest we stop this foolishness at once, human," Equius spread out his arms in a protective motion as telling Dave that to get to Nepeta he'd have to go through him first. That was no problem for Dave, he raised his sword and swung at Equius, leaving a giant gash in his side. As he hit the ground Nepeta's retractable claws shot out.

Nepeta jumped at Dave, as she landed at Dave's feet, she swung for Dave's face but Dave quickly ducked. As he ran to try to get behind the troll he reached and grabbed the knife from Eridan's back with his free hand while Nepeta swung her claws around.

Everyone had formed a big circle around these two as they backed up. Nepeta started to get tired but Dave was still deflecting her claws. Nepeta put most of her strength into one last downward scratch at Dave. Dave used his Katana in his right hand to stop it, as he drove the dagger in his left hand to stab into Nepeta's chest.

Nepeta gasped and let out a chocked gurgle as Dave pulled out the dagger and pushed the girl's body onto the floor next to her moirail's. He looked to the other trolls growling "anyone else!?"

Karkat stared at the mess before him whispering Dave's name as if the person who caused the display of Blue, purple and green blood of the ground wasn't the same boy he was talking too about the weather just an hour ago. Dave heard this whisper and snapped his head around to face Karkat.

"yes?" Dave said in an inhuman voice, it seems the Dave that everyone knew wasn't there anymore. Dave raised his sword to Karkat's chin. "what is it, Karkat, what do you want?"

Karkat stayed silent, sweating and shaking, he didn't say anything knowing no matter what he would say he'd end up dead either way.

"You said my name Karkat!" Dave grew furious he pushed the royal blue dyed sword into the underside of Karkat's neck adding a bright red to the colorful mural on the ground of the alleyway. Aradia saw the opportunity and grabbed Sollux' hand and Ran from the alley seeing Dave was occupied. No one else moved. They're eyes were glued to the sword that was being shoved further into Karkat's neck until the tip poked out on the other side.

Dave slowly pulled the sword out and looked around "who left?"

**Hope u likd the charpet! I'll psot the next one soon! Wow cliffhanger**


	5. Chapter 5-the end

Dave looked around again and started everyone as he yelled "THERE WAS ELEVEN OF YOU, NOW THERES ONLY NINE!"

Dave stepped towards Tavros, who was holding Gamzee's hand. "DO YOU KNOW? HUH? WHO GOT AWAY!?"

Tavros looked around and he was starting to cry, he was panicing and he couldn't think

"WHO LEFT TAVROS? WHO WAS IT? WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER THIS SIMPLE QUESTION HUH?" Dave pointed the sword at Tavros. "YOU KNOW I'M NOT AFRAID OF KILLING YOU"

Tavros started crying and Gamzee stood up to Dave

"TaKe iT EaSy bRo, He's cRyInG, hE CaN'T ThInK UnDeR PrEsSuRe. WhY DoN'T YoU PuT DoWn tHe sWoRd aNd wE CaN TaLk aBoUt tHiS. oKaY?" Gamzee patted Tavros' back. Tavros covered his face with his hands and started sobbing.

Dave lowered his weapon and glared at Gamzee "excuse me? I should kill you right here and now. Nothing's stopping me. I could kill anyone. Nothing is stopping me, no one Is stopping me!" Dave stabbed a speechless Vriska to prove his point. Vriska fell and died. Terezi screamed and fell next to her on her knees. Dave took the sword out of Vriska and stuck it into Terezi's back and left it there.

Gamzee looked around it was now just him, Tavros, Feferi and the corpses of everyone else. Feferi was shaking, she was staring at the sword stuck in Terezi. She looked at the knife in Dave's hand knowing it would be the death of her and the two boys in front of Dave. Unless…

Feferi took this opportunity. She ran, she turned and sprinted away as fast as she could run. She ran in what was probably the direction Aradia and Sollux ran.

Dave noticed he turned to go after her but before he could run Gamzee grabbed Dave's wrists, the wrist of the hand the Dagger was in.

"FoRgEt hEr, DaVe. PlEaSe jUsT StOp tHiS. wHaT'S GoTtEn iNtO YoU?" Gamzee looked into Dave's bright red eyes.

Dave let out an animal like screech and tugged his arm out of Gamzee's loose grip and jammed the knife into him, he just kept screeching. Screaming and screeching as he pushed the knife deeper into Gamzee. Gamzee smiled gently at Tavros as he bled to death. Tavros just kept crying. When Dave was done he slowly backed away from Gamzee's body and looked at the mess he made.

He picked up his Shades, He put them back on his face.

He found his way out of the alley.

He found the store, and bought the apple juise

Soon dave wsa waking home and he got home and he got to the foor and he opened it wth the key and asid "hello Bro I am home how are you" Bro looke at dave and say "hw was yor trip to the store?"

DAve winked at the audianc and say "it was normal, y'know, the usual, nothing new."

Cool

Cool

Cool

_**cool**_


End file.
